1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a centrally mounted storage latch that can automatically catch when the stroller is folded for storage to retain the stroller in the folded configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers are known that collapse from an in-use position to a collapsed or folded configuration. Strollers are also known to have latches that hold or retain the stroller in the folded configuration for storage. Typically, the storage latch on such a stroller is mounted on an outer left or right side frame part of the stroller frame, and only on one side of the stroller. The latch can be accessed readily when it is desired to release the stroller from the folded and latched condition. However, one disadvantage with this type of latch, being on the side of the stroller, is that the device can visibly detract from the aesthetic appearance of the product. Most stroller manufacturers provide a storage latch that is mounted in line with or outside of the lengthwise or longitudinal frame tubes on the stroller frame. Such a latch may automatically catch when the stroller is folded. However, many of these types of frame side latches must be manually pivoted to the latching or catch position.
In one typical example, a known side latch is on one side frame part and operates to automatically catch another component on a mating side frame part when the stroller frame is moved to the folded configuration. This type of side latch is often in the form of a cantilevered lever that has a snap detail at the terminal or distal end. When the stroller is folded, the snap detail cams over and catches on a post or stud on the mating side frame part to latch the two folded or collapsed frame parts together. To release the latch, the user must bend the resilient lever to release it from the post or stud. Another disadvantage with this type of latch is that the lever is often difficult to manipulate and bend.
Additionally, with this type of latch typically provided only on one side of the stroller frame, asymmetrical torque can be applied to the frame structure during movement and transport of the folded stroller and just prior to release of the latch. This is disadvantageous in that the resulting asymmetry can cause undue wear on the joints of the stroller frame over time.